


You and me, The Perfect Team

by Marygoustudrim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marygoustudrim/pseuds/Marygoustudrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un espía, Harry su guía y su propio analista de inteligencia. Harry piensa que sus relaciones de trabajo ya son demasiado complicadas como para que Louis se entere de ese inevitable "algo" que Harry tiene con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado mas o menos en este[AU Meme](http://iwascalledtodream.tumblr.com/post/73762471507/au-louis-is-a-spy-harry-is-his-handler)

**0.- Nuevo lugar**

La primera vez que va a la central de la agencia, Harry está un poco nervioso. Hay mucha gente caminando de un lado para otro, con papeles en mano y hablando con lo último en tecnología especial en comunicadores que parecen llamarlo y decirle que se acerque. Harry inmediatamente quiere uno y probar el software a través de los dedos de la nueva computadora que encontró en la mesa de su casa esa mañana (aún está un poco consternado, no hay que preguntar), pero está un poco intimidado por toda esa gente pasando por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada y sin notar su presencia así que se queda allí parado sobre el inmenso logo a la entrada del hall.

Quiere pensar que las personas de ese lugar no son diferentes con las que trabajó en la central de MI6, pero no, son diferentes y no sabe en qué aspecto, pero lo son, y se siente superado por toda la historia tras el nombre de esa agencia, porque demonios _... ¡Está en la CIA!_

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de acercarse a un hombre muy alto, un poco intimidante (es la única persona que no se está moviendo neuróticamente por el alrededor después de todo) alguien se le cruzó por delante, dándole un empujón que los envió a ambos al suelo.

Era un joven, con la piel bronceada, el cabello un poco revuelto con un ligero flequillo hacia la derecha y las marcas de las sábanas notándose en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Harry pensó que era lindo y pensó que su trasero también lo era. Se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a recoger las hojas que habían volado de sus manos cuando chocó con él, sólo para no parecer un idiota.

Harry se detuvo un momento cuando un signo rojo grande, cubriendo casi totalmente toda la hoja llamó su atención. El muchacho le quitó la hoja apresuradamente como si no quisiese que viera aquello y con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ojos muy azules le tendió una mano para levantarlo. Harry la aceptó. Era suave, tanto que Harry quiso tocarla un poco más.

"Lo siento y gracias"

Harry asintió, calor subiendo por sus mejillas y antes de poder decir algo un grito llamó su atención, un hombre en la recepción unos metros más adelante que antes no había notado "¡Tomlinson! ¡Es tarde!"

El chico se encogió sobre sí mismo y corrió en la dirección del hombre gritándole unas disculpas a lo lejos con una inusual voz aguda.

Él no presta mucha atención cuando un muchacho rubio lo llama por su nombre completo, luego de tres intentos, Harry le presta atención un poco avergonzado y mientras el chico con un extraño acento le explica quién es y por qué está allí, Harry le escucha, pero aún sigue dándole vuelta a esa hoja.

No había mucho que leer, solo un gigante _Top Secret_ en rojo y se preguntó quién era ese chico.

**1.- Un poco de él**

Harry es serio cuando lo requiere, él sabe cuándo serlo, siempre lo es cuando tiene su computadora en las manos y no está navegando en Internet comentándole a su madre sobre su falsa vida en la universidad, no quiere hablar ni pensar sobre eso en esos momentos. Sus dedos trabajando sobre la computadora siguiendo los pasos que su compañero le indicaba.

Oh sí. Tiene un nuevo compañero ahora. Su nombre es Niall y Harry todavía se siente un poco avergonzado cuando no le prestó atención un montón de veces debido a estar pensando en Louis casi toda la semana. Ahora sabe su nombre gracias a Niall, no le ha dicho nada más de él, pero no importa, porque lo único que Harry hace es observarlo cuando se lo encuentra algunas veces pidiendo comida para llevar en el casino. Él aún no tiene acceso a esa parte de las redes para buscar el archivo de Louis, no es que quiera hacerlo, pero saber de sus compañeros de trabajo nunca está demás.

Niall es un analista como él, pero tiene una especialidad en cierta área, Harry lo pone en un altar, porque es condenadamente bueno. Viene de algún lugar de las fuerzas especiales en Irlanda, Niall no dice como se llama el nombre de la agencia del que viene y eleva las cejas con una sonrisa juguetona cambiando de tema cada vez que se lo pregunta. Es divertido, es amigable y lo está metiendo en todo ese mundo de la CIA, el nuevo tipo de software y las personas importantes y a Harry le gusta.

Cuando vuelve a casa, Niall siempre lo acompaña y de vez en cuando lo obliga a salir a tomar unas cervezas, en realidad, es Niall quien toma cerveza, porque Harry prefiere los licores fuertes. Harry va y a veces se encuentra con que Louis está en el fondo, en una mesa apartada con un hombre y a veces con dos, a uno lo identifica como Zayn Malik, el otro no sabe quién es, pero  _quiere_ conocerlo.

No hay una razón para ello, no, en verdad o eso es lo que prefiere pensar.

Hay momentos en los que Harry ve todo desde lejos, a los tres en el fondo, a él y a Niall en la barra con sus tragos, tomándose un respiro del trabajo y del cuello un poco adolorido al estar mirando nada más que la pantalla, piensa en el pub y piensa que está bien que salgan a tomar, no tienen grandes responsabilidades, no Harry al menos, está en una fase de entrenamiento para ver si se puede acostumbrar al ritmo de la CIA, o eso fue lo que Niall dijo, pueden salir y no importa.

Así que va todos los viernes con Niall a tomar y a veces Louis está y a veces no, a veces Harry está un poco feliz y a veces sólo un poco decepcionado y se pregunta dónde estará.

Harry sabe que  _Niall sabe_. La sonrisa con dientes y brackets se lo dice. Harry se siente un poco tonto, avergonzado y expuesto y deja de mirar a Louis, pero Niall jamás dice nada... y sí, a Harry le gusta Niall.

Es un día normal, un día sábado como cualquier otro cuando Niall no llega a la oficina en la que siempre se ponen con sus computadoras, Harry está pasando las manos sudorosas por sus jeans negros cuando su dispositivo comienza a sonar. Lo saca de su bolsillo y con manos torpes desbloquea la pantalla con su huella dactilar, por una fracción de segundo piensa que aún se siente como un niño en navidad.

Es un mensaje, número desconocido. Hay una dirección escrita y una simple oración con un remitente que le hacen saltar los nervios.

_Es hora de reunirse con su equipo, Sr. Harry Styles._

_L.T._

No hay pista de quien sea, pero algo en el pecho y en su estómago revolviéndose, apretándose y dando vueltas le dice que hay _algo_ en esas iniciales que debe prestar atención.

El hecho es que Harry es un analista de inteligencia, es uno de los mejores no por nada fue trasladado a la CIA donde requerían a los mejores, pero está demasiado ocupado conteniendo la emoción, guardando su computadora en su mochila un poco vieja y su dispositivo en su apretado bolsillo del pantalón como para prestar atención a eso. No se le viene a la mente, pero definitivamente lo recordará después y definitivamente podrá excusarse o eso espera.

**2.- Algo de compañía**

Él piensa que todo es bonito, es algo en él, no es nada nuevo, viene de familia supone, porque su madre es igual y Gemma también, aunque ella es un poco ruda y piensa que es vergonzoso decirlo, pero Harry vuelve a pensar en Louis (eso tampoco es nuevo) mientras se acomoda el gorro sobre sus rulos y sabe que encontrárselo en esa cafetería tan linda que estaba dirigida para el público femenino no es una coincidencia, no cuando ve una cabellera rubia darle la espalda.

Hay algo en Louis y esa cafetería que hace pensar que Louis va con la cafetería, pequeño y de sonrisa fácil, con luminosos ojos azules que podrían pasar como uno de los cuantos adornos del lugar iluminando un rincón oscuro y convirtiéndolo en el más iluminado del lugar. Falta un mes y medio para navidad piensa cuando se sienta. Frente a él, Louis le sonríe y lo único que Harry piensa es bonito, lindo, hermoso, brillante y un sin fin de sinónimos que empiezan a llegar a su mente, pero sabe que no son cosas que él debería estar pensando, así que se aclara la garganta y se permite mirar a Niall, un _traicionero_ mezclada en su mirada de reproche y Niall simplemente le sonríe con los labios brillantes de helado. Reconoce a Zayn a un costado de Niall, Louis a su lado y al otro chico, quien le sonríe amablemente. Harry no lo conoce, pero le sonríe en su dirección.

Mientras él se presenta, Liam Payne, dice su nombre varias veces en su mente para que no se le olvide mientras sus pensamientos se desvían inevitablemente a pensar que Louis con su barbilla sobre sus manos es un buen ángulo para una fotografía. Es extraño, es raro, pero los demás no encajan en esta cafetería como Louis lo hace. Harry suspira.

Cuando Niall le golpea la pierna, piensa que es suficiente y decide ignorar todo pensamiento que venga con un Louis incluido, pero es realmente difícil cuando lo tiene enfrente, con sus ojos azules brillantes y profundos, analizándolo. Se siente expuesto y prefiere tratar de comunicarse con Liam y Zayn, conocerlos, porque después de todo ese sería su equipo.

No lo hace muy bien, no está pendiente, tiene la cabeza en otro lado, en otra persona y está molesto por ello, no hace más que parecer un idiota cuando Louis está cerca y Niall es el único que lo mira con pena y respalda sus torpes frases debido a su nerviosismo, soltando un par de bromas de vez en cuando para quitarle la tensión de los hombros. Harry se repite a sí mismo que le gusta mucho Niall.

Y entonces todo está bien, Louis está mirando una de sus carpetas negras mientras él logra hablar fluidamente con Liam y Zayn, ambos son _agentes de campo_. Él sabe lo que eso significa y se pregunta si Louis también lo es. Louis no habla y se promete a sí mismo saber un poco más de él, sólo se mantiene riendo, contestando cuando debe y leyendo una de sus tan acostumbradas carpetas negras.

Cuando llega a su casa esa noche inexplicablemente agotado en su mesa hay una carpeta. Él tiembla y mira alrededor, la desconfianza en sus ojos y piensa que ya no le debe parecer extraño que sigan apareciendo cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, pero no, definitivamente sigue siendo extraño aun después de encontrar otra computadora, equipo nuevo, manuales y todo tipo de instrumentos. ¿Por qué no pueden hacer las cosas normalmente? Es decir, ir hasta él, darle la carpeta en la mano y largarse. Pero los condenados tenían que hacerlo al estilo película de Hollywood.

Frunció el ceño con desagrado y desconfianza hacia la carpeta. Nada más abrirla, su corazón salta y él también, y salta más alto, baila y mueve los brazos, Harry cree escuchar una risa por algún lugar, pero ha de ser su mente jugándole bromas, su felicidad extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Tiene una misión.

Esa noche Harry no duerme, no mucho, ya no hay cansancio sólo una inexplicable sensación de adrenalina que no quiere dejarlo ir. Toma la carpeta que dejó en su mesa de noche, prende la lamparilla y comienza a estudiar. Mañana es su primera misión y no tiene tiempo de descansar y tampoco tiempo para pensar en su líder de equipo, porque pequeñito o no, Louis es el jefe, pero no importa, porque al terminar su quinta lectura de los documentos dentro de la carpeta a las 4:45 am, Harry piensa en él y duerme dejando que su mente arrastrara a sus sueños ojos azules, sonrisa suave, piel bronceada y todo lo que es Louis Tomlinson.

**3.- Misión**

"Babycakes" lo llama Louis. Harry siente su corazón saltar, trata de ignorarlo y mueve la cabeza para dejarla fría.

"Louis" dice acomodándose el micrófono, la computadora sobre la mesa negra plegable y Niall a un costado, con unos grandes audífonos y un enorme equipo auditivo conectado a su computadora "Tendrás 10 minutos, antes de que el sistema de respaldo y el software-"

"Haz" interrumpe Louis en un murmullo, la sonrisa en su voz. Harry traga y asiente a pesar de que Louis no puede verlo.

Harry se recuerda que Louis manda al diablo todo lo complicado que tiene que ver con software, sistemas electrónicos y todo. _'Ese es tu trabajo, babycakes, tú eres el encargado, yo te sigo'._

Ahoga un suspiro.

"Si, lo siento. Tendrás 10 minutos y las cámaras volverán a funcionar y te detectarán" Harry no oye nada y acomoda la espalda en la pared empolvada, como todo a su alrededor "¿Entiendes, Louis?"

"Copiado, babycakes"

Harry aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.  _‘Estúpido, Harry, estúpido’_. Niall lo mira de reojo y entre el tecleo de sus pálidos dedos siente el suave toque en su hombro. Harry trata de no distraerse de lo que está haciendo terminando de ingresar códigos en una de las computadoras, pero cree que tiene un ligero problema al cual no quiere dar nombre -aún después de cinco meses-, pero piensa que tampoco es tan grave y definitivamente ese no era el momento en el que tenía que pensar en ello.

"Zayn, Liam" oyen a Louis decir

"En posición" la voz de Liam en un murmullo.

"En posición" Zayn dice con calma "Veo al objetivo, Louis"

"Bien, compañero, distráelo" la voz seria de Louis manda una oleada de nervios a su cuerpo.

Harry está un poco más nervioso. No es su primera misión, pasaron cinco meses desde su primera misión que resultó con Louis herido en su brazo -un raspón insignificante, pero herida al fin y al cabo- y a Zayn con su perfecto cabello despeinado. Sus erróneas indicaciones habían llevado a Louis por mal camino y habían hecho a Zayn saltar con una inesperada agilidad para salvar a Louis de una trampa ubicada en el suelo que Harry debería haber detectado.

Él no quiere recordar como Louis le había mirado con pena, sonrisa tranquila en los labios y encogimiento de hombros _"Error de novatos"_ _había dicho._

No hubo más errores después de eso, no mirada de pena, no tratos suaves para que no se sintiera un inútil y un completo idiota. Harry había sentido tanto terror por Louis y Zayn cuando la trampa explotó y las armas escondidas se activaron y lanzaron una ráfaga de balas sobre sus cabezas que estuvo a punto de saltar desde el último compartimiento del tren en el que estaba escondido junto a Niall.

_Joder ¿Qué maldito tren tenía escondido un maldito sistema de defensa con malditas armas de fuego en las paredes?_

Cinco meses de misiones completadas perfectamente y Harry aún seguía sintiendo nervios. Sus, ahora, tres computadoras alineadas sobre la mesa plegable, las pequeñas pantallas apiladas una arriba de la otra y en hileras horizontales mostrando las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio donde se ubicaba una compañía que estaba haciendo movimientos fraudulentos en contra del gobierno del país. Su equipo era encargado de extraer el material que dejaría en evidencia a toda la compañía de lo que estaban haciendo. Era algo grande.

"A tu señal, Haz" murmura Louis. Sus oídos vibrando.

Harry abrió una pestaña en otra de las computadoras y comenzó a teclear unos códigos que se había aprendido de memoria, con una rapidez y agilidad inigualables de la cual estaba orgulloso. 10 segundos después tecleó el último número del código y le dirigió una mirada a Niall.

La mirada seria en su rostro usualmente alegre y el asentimiento le dio un extraño sentimiento de confort a Harry. _Era el momento_.

"¿Preparados?" preguntó. Sus oídos palpitando.

Un murmurado _'si'_ general y Harry con el aire contenido en los pulmones dio _enter_ en ambas computadoras al mismo tiempo y de pronto todas las cámaras de seguridad se apagaron.

"Harold, tu mandas.  _10 minutos_ "

Si le preguntan... esos fueron los 10 minutos más largos de toda su vida.

.

.


	2. Segunda parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demoraaa:) Espero les agrade el segundo chap. Contiene Ziam!!! O: O: ;) están avisadooos.

**4.- 10 minutos**

Cuando Louis le había comentado a Harry que él también era un agente de campo como Zayn y Liam pensó que estaba bromeando y comenzó a reírse tan fuerte causando que las clientas del café lo miraran. Harry opacó su risa con la mano y respiró profundo tomando todo el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones y cuando había vuelto a mirar a Louis esperaba por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados, esperaba de todo menos el enorme rubor que cubría sus mejillas y llegaba hasta sus lindas orejas.

“E-Espera… ¿Es en serio?” Louis había asentido mirando a todos lados menos a él. El rubor inusual aun cubriendo su rostro. Y él bueno, no sabía dónde meterse, ni a él, ni a sus manos, ni a eso que brotaba de su pecho dulce, cálido y salía en forma de una estúpida sonrisa.  _Por Dios, Harold._

En sus misiones había descubierto que cuando Louis decía  _‘El terreno de campo es lo mío’_ no era broma. Realmente era lo suyo. La desenvoltura con la que se movía por todos los rincones, pasando desapercibido tanto como por las cámaras de seguridad como por cualquiera de los más entrenados guardias, porque… ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como Louis era un espía?

Altura pequeña, curvilíneo y de apariencia frágil con unos enormes ojos inocentes igual que sus aparentemente delicadas manos que podían empuñar sin dudar un arma, apuntando y disparando con la precisión del mejor de los tiradores. Zayn no bromeaba cuando decía que Louis era un arma de doble filo a pesar de que Louis lo desmintiera con risas tontas y chistes que lo hacían parecer un payaso con un rostro muy bonito.

Si el plan era atraer una persona hacia a él, Louis podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. El magnetismo de sus ojos azules junto a una sonrisa brillante podía llevarlos a la perdición, destacándose de un momento a otro entre un mar de personas bien vestidas si es que ese era su objetivo. Harry lo había visto en acción tantas veces a través de la pantalla que aún no creía que se hubiera reído de él aquella vez. Tenía incluso un gran estado físico debajo de los usuales trajes negros de vestir que usaba.

Harry recuerda con horrorosa claridad –tal vez demasiada– aquella vez cuando Louis quedó colgando del marco de una ventana del piso 30 y se las había arreglado para balancearse y darse impulso con las piernas para volver a entrar por la ventana desde la cual lo habían arrojado.

Así que esta vez cuando activa el sistema CDG que le deja observar todo a través de las paredes Harry no se sorprende al ver como Louis salta ágilmente entre las vigas del entretecho del edificio, colgándose y entrando a los ductos de ventilación, deslizándose con rapidez y precisión junto con las indicaciones que él le va dando para llegar directo a las oficinas del dueño de las empresas. Harry se muerde los labios y esconde una sonrisa cuando ve la figura de Louis en rojo darse un cabezazo contra una de las paredes falsa de los ductos. Harry oye su quejido a través de sus auriculares y esta vez no puede evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

“Concéntrate, Harold” oye a Louis decir, el fastidio en su voz.

Harry mastica sus labios un par de veces con un poco de fuerza, con unos cuantos códigos comenzó a sondear el área desde donde Louis se encontraba.

“Despejado” le avisa.

Tecleando rápidamente observa como Louis sale del ducto que conectaba la ventilación con la oficina donde estaban las computadoras.

“Bien” murmura para sí mismo. Nadie por los alrededores por lo menos dos pisos más abajo, Harry toma su tercera computadora y abre un par de pestañas, tecleando unos códigos en una pestaña “Louis, el chip. Inserta el chip”

Mientras mira de a segundos la figura de Louis acomodado en el escritorio insertando el chip, Harry monitorea los alrededores. Mira a Niall quien tiene las manos en la computadora y los ojos azules entrecerrados en concentración.

“Niall” murmura

“Nada, Harry” anuncia el rubio “No hay ninguna señal de que sepan que estamos aquí”

Harry suspira aliviado, sintiendo que el peso de sus hombros comenzaba a desaparecer un poco. No podía estar tranquilo ni relajado pensando que los chicos y Louis estaban allí al alcance de cualquier mano que quisiera hacerles daño. La sola idea de que pudieran capturarlos le daba terror. Había leído innumerables informes de quienes trabajaban en la CIA, el reporte de sus misiones, raptos, agresiones que habían recibido y no podía imaginar que alguna de las cosas horribles que había leído le pudiese suceder a Louis o a los chicos.

_7:59_

Harry sigue el conteo en alguna parte de su mente, el reloj en la parte superior de cada una de las computadoras. Se pasó una mano por los pantalones quitando el sudor cuando la voz de Liam hizo vibrar sus auriculares.

“¡Louis!” dijo, voz seria y aparentemente tranquila, pero Harry podía oír la alarma en su tono. Tensó los hombros y tecleó unos códigos para sondear nuevamente la zona alrededor de Louis. Nada.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Zayn no consigue hacer que el objetivo se distraiga y oí a uno de sus guardias decir que iría a la oficina a-“

“Es cierto” interrumpe Niall con voz alta, una mano en sus auriculares “Están diciendo por radio que el jefe va a subir” comunica con una mirada de preocupación que le quitó la respiración por un segundo.

“¡Maldición!” gruñe Louis “Harry-“

“¡No!” interrumpe con voz nerviosa. Respira se recuerda. Toma aire y le dirige una mirada a su computadora que está recibiendo los datos que Louis le está enviando desde el edificio a través del chip “Necesito que todos los archivos estén transferidos, Louis. Cualquier pérdida en esos archivos y puede ser lo que estamos buscando y todo habrá fracasado”

Hay un silencio y Harry está imaginando como Louis está apretando los labios, maldiciendo y golpeando el escritorio. El ruido sordo en su auricular y un ‘¡maldición!’ con una aguda voz le dicen que estaba en lo correcto. Parpadea unos segundos pensando en lo bien que ha llegado a conocer a Louis en tan sólo cinco meses. Harry se apresura a sondear nuevamente la zona. Trata de contener los nervios, Louis probablemente no está mejor, pensando en qué hacer para demorar a su objetivo. Solo esperaba que Louis pudiese pensar en un plan para-

“Plan B” dice de pronto.

Harry alza una ceja y mira a Niall, quien le devuelve la mirada. “¿Louis, cuál es el puto plan B?” le pregunta Zayn.

“La chica, Zayn” tararea Louis.  _Concéntrate Harry, concéntrate_. “La hija de Alexander Edwards” vuelve a decir Louis, sonrisa en su voz y Harry no evita sentir que está volviendo a respirar. “Aún podemos contar con la hija de Alexander”

“Maldición, Louis” murmura acomodando su gorro. Sus extremidades sintiéndose como gelatina.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis. Harry salta y se acomoda en el suelo.

Niega con la cabeza un par de veces, pero recuerda que Louis no puede verlo y es una suerte, porque ahora es todo rubor y torpeza.

 _Louis es genial._ Es lo único en lo que piensa en ese momento, un poco seguro de que es sólo mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes. No puede contestar coherentemente, porque maldición. Él aún se sigue sorprendiendo por cada movimiento que hace Louis y se siente torpe y patético “Nada, nada” murmura, ceño fruncido y corazón acelerado.  _Estúpido._  Toma aire, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo de nuevo. Últimamente se vuelve costumbre y piensa que ya es suficiente, que es momento de hacer algo “Zayn, Liam. No sé qué es lo que harán, pero háganlo ya, deben evitar que el dueño llegue hasta Louis” Dirige la mirada hacia su última computadora “Cinco minutos para llevar el culo de ese bastardo hasta donde están ustedes” informa volviendo a sondear el área de Louis, revisando que las cámaras de vigilancia de la empresa sigan sin funcionar.

“¡¿Y cómo demonios vamos a hacer eso?!” gruñe frustrado Liam.

Harry se encoge y desea decir algo, pero no es del tipo de persona que puede levantar la voz. Y si pudiera hacerlo, si no fuese demasiado considerado, tampoco habría un cambio cuando se imaginaba el rostro de Liam todo rojo de molestia, con la mandíbula apretada conteniendo los gruñidos de frustración y sus lindos ojos cafés entrecerrados tratando de matarlo con la mirada.

Harry baja la cabeza y se muerde los labios.

“Basta, Liam” la voz firme de Louis. Harry contempla la figura roja en su pantalla y piensa que debe agradecerle más tarde. “No le des a Haz más problemas” Tiene un poco de ganas de decirlo, bueno, más que un poco de ganas, las palabras luchan por salir de su boca, pero Harry las mantiene allí, labios adoloridos y dientes firmes. No sabe por qué pero tiene un poco de ganas de llorar, porque Louis lo está defendiendo, Liam y Zayn aún no consiguen detener al dueño de las empresas y si no lo hacen descubrirán a Louis y a los chicos, y Harry probablemente no sabrá que hacer.

Toma aire cuando tiene la sensación de que se está ahogando y mueve la cabeza. Está nervioso, más que otras veces se dice a sí mismo, pero sabe de lo que son capaces los tres chicos allá dentro del edificio, no por nada están ahí. Con una misión un poco –demasiado– riesgosa después de cinco meses de duro trabajo en equipo, perfectamente realizado.

“Creo que son perfectamente capaces de hacerlo” Harry dice con voz calmada, siente que no es él cuando está hablando en ese tono, pero algo dentro de él le dice que debe hacerlo, aún si suena un poco tonto. Hay un tipo necesidad de calmar la histeria que Liam está teniendo en esos momentos que debe llenar. Y entonces ya está haciendo algo. Su mente dándole rápidamente la respuesta que necesitaba, recordando a Liam y a Zayn trabajando en equipo en donde la distracción era el factor principal de la misión. Que Dios lo ampare, Liam probablemente lo odiará después de esto “Piensa, Liam. Una mujer no se resistiría a tu encanto y al de Zayn juntos, menos una joven que sólo ha salido hace un par de años de un internado de mujeres”

“¿Cómo sa-”

Harry ojea la pantalla rápidamente “Perrie Edwards, 20 años, soltera, su padre le está buscando un pretendiente que tenga casi la misma fortuna que su familia adquirió con las empresas. Es el tipo de chica un poco rebelde que quiere seguir su propio camino” lee un par de cosas con una ceja en alto y un _‘Bien hecho, babycakes’_   logra que su corazón de un latido irregular en su pecho “De hecho, tiene un par de detenciones por allanamiento de la propiedad a una licorería con las que serían sus amigas. Eso fue hace tres años” No hay nada más que silencio del otro lado, son Liam y Zayn oyendo sus palabras y siente que poco a poco están recuperando el control de esto y bien, eso le gusta “Es una cantante famosa o algo así” murmura “Es parte de un grupo llamado  _Little Mix_ ”

“¿Por qué una chica que tiene toda una fortuna en la familia querría trabajar?” pregunta Liam con un dejo de curiosidad.

“Liam, no todo es trabajo” murmura Zayn, algo en su voz que causa un escalofrío en la espalda de Harry y no está seguro, pero de alguna forma lo está, cree oír un suspiro y no sabe de quién es, pero está seguro que suyo no es, o eso espera “Tal vez a ella solo le gusta cantar”

Harry oye como empiezan a discutir por algo, pero prefiere ignorar la charla y sincronizar los dispositivos de Liam y Zayn, Niall con una media sonrisa oyendo la discusión en sus auriculares y pendiente de la computadora en su propia mesa plegable y la risa de Louis de fondo.

¿Cómo es que no estaban absolutamente preocupados por su situación?  _Maldición_ , él jura que pronto estará a punto de arrancarse todos y cada uno de los rulos sobre su cabeza, no es que lo fuera a hacer, no podría hacerlo realmente, como sea, Frunce el ceño y teclea unos códigos, adjunta una imagen rápidamente  y envía la pestaña a dos direcciones.

“Acabo de adjuntar la fotografía más actual de Perrie en sus dispositivos” interrumpe la discusión con voz seria. Sus dedos ligeramente acalambrados escribiendo códigos en la computadora del centro, sondeando la zona. Alexander Edwards en el tercer nivel, caminando con cinco de sus guardaespaldas, Louis a ocho niveles sobre ellos. Harry toma aire. “Edwards en el tercer nivel” logra decir con voz ahogada.

No. No. No. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Está a punto de gritarle a Louis –siente que está un poco nervioso, estresado quizás, así que no podría contener la voz aunque quisiera intentar disminuir al mínimo el daño auditivo a los demás y a Louis incluido– que saque el chip y a su culo de la oficina y mande todo al diablo, pero las palabras no alcanzan a salir de su garganta cuando Liam lo interrumpe.

“Descuida Harry, nosotros nos encargamos” La sonrisa en su voz. Harry de pronto siente que es azotado por una sensación de alivio y confort que casi lo llevan hasta el borde, mordiéndose los labios, quiere decir que está bien, pero sólo puede oír los latidos de su corazón y la figura de Edwards caminando al final del pasillo para tomar el ascensor y ahora sólo piensa  _Oh por Dios, Louis, oh por Dios, Louis, oh por Dios._

**4.1- 10 minutos, toma un respiro**

Liam contiene el aliento cuando Zayn roza su hombro con el suyo, más pequeño, un poco menos fornido, pero increíblemente cálido. Quiere golpearlo, no muy fuerte, pero quiere quitarle la estúpida sonrisa en sus labios rosados, aunque él sabe que sólo lo hace para fastidiar.

“Esto no es un juego, Zayn” alcanzan a murmurar. La sonrisa de Zayn creciendo en su rostro, dientes blancos, labios finos, ojos entrecerrándose y pequeñas arrugas surcando alrededor de estos.

“Desde luego que no, Liam. Por lo mismo voy a poner todo mi empeño en captar su atención” Ojos perfectamente normales y maravillosamente cafés haciendo que Liam quiera derretirse, la sonrisa de Zayn desapareciendo “Louis está allá arriba y todo depende de nosotros para que Edwards no llegue hasta él”

Liam quiere decir algo, pero las palabras no llegan a su boca aun cuando su cabeza está llena de ellas. Así que sólo asiente, dejando de mirar a su compañero de equipo como si esperase algo de él. Zayn baja la cabeza, sus pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus pómulos. Liam aprieta los labios y comienza a mirar entre la multitud de personas bien vestidas en el salón. Hasta que la ve.

Bella, hermosa, con un cabello de color plata, no de color natural observa, pero no menos lindo. Con una piel pálida y ojos celestes hermosos. Era tan perfecta que parecía salida justo de una revista de moda. Liam piensa que es igual a la fotografía que Harry envió a sus dispositivos. La misma Perrie, con un hermoso vestido rojo que abrazaba cada una de sus curvas, demasiado maquillaje sobre el rostro y unos piercings destellando bajo las luces en el salón.

Liam podría haberse enamorado de ella, tal vez, tal vez no, pero es algo que no podría averiguar aunque quisiera. La sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando la tuvo enfrente, Zayn a un costado, con los ojos fijos en ella.

_Perfecto_

Carraspeó y ambos se hicieron notar.

Lo que pasó después fue un poco confuso, debe reconocer. No supo quién de los dos estaba poniendo más esfuerzo –compitiendo, si le preguntan– en hacerse notar frente a Perrie, adulándola, incitándola a irse con uno de ellos, ignorar la “aburrida fiesta” e irse a hacer algo más ‘entretenido’ – _oh por Dios_ – que esperar a un viejo pretendiente que su padre le tenía preparado. Y fue como si Harry hubiese hecho magia, porque la tremenda rubia entre su cuerpo y el de Zayn había murmurado “Los dos o ninguno”.

Liam debe esforzarse para no llevarse las manos a la nuca, rascarse allí unos segundos, hacer una mueca y largarse, porque Zayn está haciendo un  _increíble_ trabajo allí devorando –demasiado, se repite–. Mano sobre el muslo donde se hubicala peligrosa abertura del vestido rojo, susurros prometedores sobre el oído izquierdo y ojos cafés clavándose en él con una sonrisa en la boca, pero Liam también quiere 'llamar la atención'.

Cuando Liam pone sus manos sobre la cintura pequeña y deja una caricia con los labios sobre la unión del largo cuello femenino y el hombro con los ojos clavados en Zayn se repite que es por la misión y entre sus sentidos un poco aturdidos al sentir la nariz perfilada de Zayn rozar con su mejilla sobre la piel de Perrie Edwards puede observar cómo la gente a su alrededor los mira, unos con disimulo, otros no tanto.

Todo es suspiros, caricias y la suave música de fondo del salón.

“¡Bien hecho chicos!” La voz de Niall taladrar sus oídos hizo que su cuerpo casi saltara de la impresión, pero mantuvo sus manos donde estaban. Una en la cintura de Perrie y la otra sujetando una de sus delicadas manos, su boca fantasmeando sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

“¡Alexander y sus guardias van de regreso!” anunció Harry, el alivio en su voz. “Salgan de ahí, antes de que los mande a matar con sus guardias”

“Dios, amigos” oye la voz de Louis en su auricular, la sonrisa en su voz y Liam reconoce su tono divertido coloreado con picardía “Tienen que contarme cómo lo hicieron”

Cuando dejan a Perrie, con la promesa de ir por lo que necesitarían. Liam la mira una vez más por sobre el hombro. Ojos celestes, labios rojos, delicioso cuerpo y una encantadora y sensual personalidad.

Debe reconocerlo, Liam podría haberse enamorado a primera vista, podría haberse enamorado, podría haberla amado, era el tipo de mujer por el que tal vez podría caer rendido y arruinar una misión. Podría haberlo hecho si tan solo Zayn no hubiera llegado primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer;) trataré de no demorar con la otra parte:)


End file.
